


Playing Alone

by LifezVictory



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Sad drabble based on my headcanon of Very Little Nightmares. The Pretender wants something she’ll never get to have.
Relationships: The Pretender & The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	Playing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I’m so dumb! I deleted this fic by accident when I meant to delete my other Little Nightmares one! But it’s back now, so no worries.
> 
> As for my other story, to me it felt either like a boring play by play or things felt too rushed. I liked the concept of it though, so I might try to write it again but maybe as a collection of oneshots and drabbles or a series of short stories.

The Pretender wasn't like other children. This was a fact she learned the hard way, the **really** hard way. Who knew something so innocent as grabbing her parents hands could lead to something so terrible?

The people who worked for The Pretender's family never seemed to like her. They treated her with respect as they did all the members of the family, but they always gave her a wide birth. Now, she knew why.

Deep down, The Pretender knew that what she did was wrong. She tried to justify it with the fact that morality was a fickle thing in the world she lived in, and there were much, much worse things that could happen to a kid. But her mind was just as stubborn, if not more, than herself.

Sometimes, The Pretender got angry at the kids who entered her nest. They didn't think she could hear them talking about her, but she could. They constantly complained about how she was so much better off than them with her big house and fancy toys and no need to worry about danger in every corner. But they were wrong, they were all wrong.

The Pretender would give her house, her toys, her safety, and so much more up if it meant having one person she could touch without sucking the life out of. She would gladly fight for her life every day if she could do it with someone by her side. Someone who wasn't stuck in the form of a lifeless doll.

Speaking of, The Pretender wasn't upset because The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat interfered with her routine. The truth was she was jealous of her relationship with that other girl. Sure they weren't much more than acquaintances, but The Pretender yearned to have so much as just that! And when she cried, it wasn't because of the loss of her doll, not really. It was so much more than that. She was grieving something she'd never had in the first place, something all the other children took for granted.

Then, that stupid girl had the **nerve** to approach her, looking all concerned. Doesn't she get it? Why can't she understand?

In the end, the two of them ended up falling together. She supposed The Girl In The Yellow Raincoat was too busy panicking to notice the slight smile on The Pretender's face as they rocketed towards the water. She felt bad for bringing her down with her, but maybe there was a chance they could be friends where they were going? She bet her parents would like her..


End file.
